


Kurosaki vs. Kurosaki

by PK102



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102
Summary: She knew she had a crush on that cold, white-haired shinigami, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She didn't know someone else in her family did as well. est IchiHitsu. Not Karin bashing.





	

She remembered very clearly the first time she saw the real form of Tōshirō Hitsugaya that day on the soccer field. His white haori, the sign of his captaincy, billowing out around him as he stood above her, hand raised to stop the Hollow from crushing her. He asked if she were alright, but all she’d managed was a nod, too awestruck from the power the boy exuded as he effortlessly slayed the Hollow. The sheer power emanating from the otherworldly being should have frightened her, but there was a certain beauty to the cold blizzard of Tōshirō’s power that only made her more entranced.

Thinking back on that eventful day always brought a warm feeling to Karin’s stomach, and if she had been any less in control of her emotions she knew she would’ve been blushing. She knew it was stupid of her. After all, he was a shinigami, a resident of the Soul Society. But there was something about Tōshirō that she found undeniably attractive.

None of the boys she knew could ever hope to compare. Tōshirō was intelligent, graceful, and powerful in a way they could never dream of becoming, confident…Karin could go on and on talking about the perfection that was Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

She shuddered to think what her family would say if they knew what she was thinking. Yuzu would probably be ecstatic she had finally embraced her feminine side. Her father would enthusiastically proclaim full support of her love and most likely make a scene about it. And who knows what Ichigo would say, although she had a sneaking suspicion that he was already aware.

She may have been good at hiding her reactions under normal circumstances, but around Tōshirō…well, she couldn’t help it! Her heart skipped beats when his beautiful teal eyes would look at her, and she could drown in that melodious deep voice of his.

It didn’t help that, for a busy shinigami captain, he was always around. Sometimes for a day or two or sometimes just for the afternoon, every few weeks the wintry shinigami would return to Karakura. It always made her day when she’d find him at their house when she returned from school. Granted, he always seemed to have a reason for being there – and more often than not they had to do with her brother – but when he could spare the time or Ichigo wasn’t around, he would play a little game soccer with her.

She cherished those moments with him, when they were practically alone, his whole attention on her – well, the ball really, but she liked to think it was on her as well. It was almost like they were on a date, especially when he’d walk with her back home if her brother never showed up.

Sometimes she wanted to ask if he wanted to do something besides play soccer, but she was never able to muster the courage. Doing so could either end very well or very badly, and that wasn’t a chance she was willing to take just yet. She had time. After all, Karin was pretty sure Hitsugaya didn’t have a girlfriend. She didn’t know for certain, but her gut was telling her she was right. There would’ve been signs, she figured. And he probably wouldn’t have spent so much time with her.

She was right, technically. But she was oh so wrong.

# . . .

Karin was walking home from school with Yuzu, who was babbling nonstop about something that had happened in class today. Really, in her currently annoyed mood she couldn’t have cared less. In _her_ class today, some stupid girls had been talking about this new kid in another class and how they all had crushes. She had been sitting nearby with her own lunch and had scoffed at their conversation – she’d seen the boy and he was hardly anything special. But they had heard, their conversation now turning to Karin. And then Kimiko just _had_ to ask what guy she had a crush on, and naturally all of her thoughts immediately flew to the frosty shinigami. Of course they noticed her change in train of thought and started hounding her on the boy, although she refused to give any more information than his first name, to their disappointment. 

Class eventually ended with no more pestering for her, which she was grateful for, but her thoughts still stayed on Tōshirō. It had been a while since he’d last visited, and she hoped he would come again soon.

She and her sister made it home a few minutes later, and she fended off an attack from her father despite being semi-distracted. “What’s your problem, old man?!” she growled as her father retreated.

“Just making sure you’re paying attention,” he replied energetically, happy as ever. “One should always be aware of their surroundings.” She rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to reply.

“Dad!” came Yuzu’s annoyed screech from the kitchen. “I told you not to eat these cookies. They were for dessert!” She came out of the kitchen to frown at her father, hands on her hips to show she was serious.

“I know and I’m sorry!” her father cried, tears streaming down his face as he kneeled before his daughter for forgiveness. “But Ichigo’s friend has come for a visit and I thought they would enjoy your delicious baking as a snack.”

Hearing this had Karin perking up instantly. “Tōshirō’s here?!” she asked excitedly. She hardly saw her father’s nod as she was rushing up the stairs to her brother’s bedroom. She barged into the room, a goofy grin already making its way onto her face as the shinigami’s name started spilling from her lips, only to be stopped when she froze in the doorway as her world ground to a complete halt.

Kissing. That was the first thing she registered upon entering the room. Lying on her brother’s bed, said brother positioned right above him, was Tōshirō, and he was kissing Ichigo. Quite enthusiastically from what she could tell. Tōshirō’s arms were wrapped around her brother’s shoulders to keep him close, and she could see Ichigo’s hand trying to creep up underneath Tōshirō’s shirt.

Both boys had jumped at hearing the door open so suddenly, looking like kids caught stealing candy. “Karin!” Ichigo had exclaimed rather breathlessly, but all she could focus on was the blush on Tōshirō’s face as he looked everywhere but her.

Something inside of her broke. She quickly left her brother’s room, heading back downstairs. She was out of the door before her family could even register her presence. Once outside she took off, running wherever her feet carried her.

Her feet automatically slowed to a stop some time later and she recognized the soccer field where she had first played soccer with Tōshirō all those months ago, the crater still disfiguring the ground. She also realized, as she bent over to catch her breath, that tears were streaming down her face. She furiously wiped them away, frustrated with herself for the lapse in control. But they continued, and there was no way she could stop it.

Well, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, she thought dryly to herself, but that only seemed to make it worse. Seeing him with Ichigo – her brother, of all people – broke her heart. She knew that she never really had a chance with him, he being a shinigami and so much older than her, but it was easy to tell herself otherwise when she didn’t think about it. But now that she knew he was with Ichigo, there was no way she could delude herself anymore. Not when it was right in front of her. And that hurt.

She heard several footsteps and then a voice spoke behind her, a voice she knew very well. “There you are. Your family was worried after you took off like that,” Tōshirō said, his voice slightly reprimanding. He walked over to stand in front of her, no doubt planning to lecture her before escorting her back home, when she looked up at him and any words he had wanted to say seemed to disappear. “What happened? What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

She snorted. Of course he wouldn’t understand. He probably never would’ve imagined that she would develop a crush on him, she was so far off his radar. “You wouldn’t get it,” she replied, finding it amusing when he frowned.

“Try me,” he challenged.

“Why do you care anyways?” she retorted hotly. She really didn’t want to be having this conversation now, with the wound so fresh.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he asked in return. “You’re Ichigo’s little sister.”

She snorted derisively. “Of course, I’m Ichigo’s little sister,” she muttered. “Is that why you play soccer with me? Because I’m Ichigo’s little sister and you don’t want to upset your _boyfriend_?” she spat, the word twisting at her gut.

Hitsugaya frowned at her accusations, but then sighed as he took a seat beside her. She looked at him in surprise, having expected him to snap right back, but he didn’t. She did hear him mutter, “So that’s what this is all about,” but he didn’t elaborate any further. She observed him from the side, and from the way his brows were furrowed she figured he was thinking. That, and she also noticed the hickey on his neck.

“Karin,” he began, startling her out of her observations – which he seemed to be well-aware she was doing, if the side-glance he sent her was any indication. “I played soccer with you because I enjoyed it, not because Ichigo asked me to or anything, so get those absurd ideas out of your head.” She blushed, thoroughly chided. She hadn’t really meant it, anyways.

“I also…” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. “I want to apologize. I was, and have been, aware of your feelings for quite some time now, but I neglected to say anything because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry if I’ve led you on in any way because that was never my intention.”

By the time he finished talking, Karin was surprised and utterly embarrassed that he already knew. She was pretty confident her face was red, try as she might to stop it. And then she was laughing, quite hysterically so, and she knew Tōshirō was at the very least confused. A quick glance at the shinigami beside her only confirmed her suspicions, starting the laughter anew.

Moments later she was able to calm down, a few stray giggles still escaping as she wiped away stray tears. “I’m sorry,” she apologized as soon as she could. Hitsugaya only nodded, still thoroughly confused. “I never stood a chance, did I?” she asked, watching Tōshirō intently.

He grimaced but nodded. “I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

She nodded and then stood suddenly. “Well, I guess we should be heading back. Wouldn’t want my family to worry too much or my dad will start crying to that stupid poster.”

Tōshirō snorted in agreement, standing with her. “I’ll text Ichigo and let him know we’ll be returning.”

She nodded, and then the pair began their journey back to the Kurosaki household, her heart not so heavy as it had been before.

“So what are your intentions with my brother,” she asked out of the blue several minutes later, and she grinned at seeing the normally composed shinigami almost trip over his own feet, slightly red-faced and stuttering to answer properly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also published before on fanfiction.net under the same username, so if you've seen it there don't worry, I'm the same author.


End file.
